


To The Girl I never Knew

by orphan_account



Series: As Long As It Lasted [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Character Death, canon character death, post s3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gush of wind throws his curls in his eyes and he tilts slightly his head as he watches Marin Morrell pushing back a long lock of hair behind her ear as she gets closer. She offers him a small smile.</p><p>“Let’s walk” she says, locking her arm with his.</p><p>Isaac can’t help but tensing a little, and as if she understands, she pulls herself slightly away, giving him space, only leaving her gloved hand on his arm. Isaac nods thankfully. They slowly and carefully walk, sometimes bending forward when the wind blows stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Girl I never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> For once, it's not a prompt. A little work in memory of Braeden, the girl who saved Isaac's life in 3x01 Tattoo. I had this idea since a little while now and I finally decided to write it down. Hope you'll like.

The wind blows softly and the sound of it playing with the leaves in the trees around him is somehow comforting. It’s been a little while since he came here. The sun is almost gone, leaving only a warm and fading shade of gold on the skyline.

“I usually don’t take appointment outside my hours. Even less outside school”

Isaac turns around, burying his hands deeper in his jeans’ pockets.

“Yeah, sorry about that” he says softly.

A gush of wind throws his curls in his eyes and he tilts slightly his head as he watches Marin Morrell pushing back a long lock of hair behind her ear as she gets closer. She offers him a small smile.

“Let’s walk” she says, locking her arm with his.

Isaac can’t help but tensing a little, and as if she understands, she pulls herself slightly away, giving him space, only leaving her gloved hand on his arm. Isaac nods thankfully. They slowly and carefully walk, sometimes bending forward when the wind blows stronger.

Now the sky only offers a darkening blue and on the skyline only remains light brushes of purple, orange and yellow. They don’t talk for a while, only following the path when they can see it. Now they’re shoulder to shoulder and Isaac finds oddly reassuring the warmth faintly radiating from their guidance counselor.

“Is it still far?” he asks.

“No we should be there soon”

The Beacon Hills cemetery isn’t that big, to be honest. But they’re taking their time, either because they can’t really see where they’re going – that’s not really true for Isaac but still – or because what they’re about to do is meaningful, for both of them.

Marin slips on a flat rock and Isaac wraps his arm around her waist, preventing her from falling. She grimaces slightly, nodding to thank him. The wind is now in their back. The faint scent of blood floats around him.

“How is your shoulder?”

“Should be fine in a few weeks” she replies, giving him an enigmatic look.

Isaac stops walking when he feels her slowing her pace and they stand there, right under a large tree, in the back of the cemetery. The smell of the ground being recently dug is strong. The marble doesn’t wear anything, except the current year and _Here lies B._ in a white letters.

Marin pulls out a picture from inside her coat and hands it to Isaac.

_Listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on, okay?_

Isaac closes his eyes, the sound of her voice so very clear to his ears.

_You hold on tight._

Marin’s fingers tighten their grip around his arm. Isaac frees himself gently and kneels to place the picture before the marble. Then he stands back up, stepping back next to Marin.

“It’s Braeden, right?”

His voice sounds a little more trembling than what he wanted it to be.

“Was” she corrects.

Her heartbeat is louder and tighter at the same time. Isaac’s throat is clenched, much like his jaw. They remain silent the whole time, immobile like statues in the wind. After a while, they walk back to the cemetery’s entry, shoulder to shoulder. Isaac lifts up his head when he hears voices.

Even from afar, he recognizes Stiles’ Jeep. Probably fresh out from the mechanic. Another car is parked next to it and two silhouettes are standing close, apparently talking but he’s too far to hear what they’re exactly saying. The wind pushes two very well known scents in their direction.

Marin softly pats his shoulder as they part and Isaac walks to the Jeep, Scott opening the door for him. Deaton does the same for his sister, and she takes place in the passenger seat. Isaac climbs in the back seat, noticing the shadows under Stiles’ and Scott’s eyes. The Jeep is the first to leave the cemetery parking lot and Isaac looks out the window, catching briefly Marin’s eyes. Tonight is going to be a long night, he thinks, slowly slumping against the seat, closing his eyes.


End file.
